


Mine

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Ah also some fluff, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Jealousy, Loki is seventeen, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Somnophilia, Thor is in his mid 20s, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Loki (Marvel), enjoy, this fic has no reason to exist (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor finally returns home after months and he's really looking forwards to spending some time with his little sister. He's not very happy when Loki spends her evening texting and giggling at her phone.





	Mine

Thor was more than a little excited to come home. It'd been months since his last visit; living so many towns away and having a full-time job didn't really leave him with much free time for visits, anyway. Now, though, with the new job he got in the next town - only a couple of hours away - it was a great opportunity to visit. And that's what he did the moment he had settled in his new apartment. His parents welcomed him home with hugs and smiles - and complaints that they hadn't seen him in forever - and Loki ran in his arms the moment she saw him. 

Saying that he had missed his little sister would be an understatement. He has always had a weak spot for her, probably since the first day his parents had brought her home – all chubby cheeks and black messy curls – and told him that she’s now his little sister. Soon, he was sure that he would love her forever and he wasn’t wrong. 

It's been a day since his arrival - Friday night now, and he and Loki decided to spend it at home, watching a movie and catching up. When their mom said that they'd be going out tonight, Thor barely managed to hold back the wide grin that threatened to creep onto his face; a night alone with his sister after all these months away would be exactly what he needed.

Or at least that's what he thought.

It was indeed great for the first hour or so; they settled in the living room, sitting together on the big couch, ordered pizza and Thor even allowed her to have some beer. He'd never been good at denying his little sister anything.

They talked and talked about what they'd been up to these past months and Thor found himself getting distracted more than a few times, his eyes focusing on the way his sister's tongue darted out to lick the grease of the pizza from her pink lips or how her tight t-shirt clang to her beautiful body and her tiny shorts left her creamy thighs dangerously exposed. 

Fuck, he had missed her so much.

It was when they put the movie on that everything went to shit. For Thor, at least. 

They're halfway through the movie now and Loki has been busy texting during most of it. And that's not even Thor's main problem.

His problem is how his little sister smiles every time her phone buzzes with a text and how she giggles when she reads it, her eyes brightening up as she types her reply. Thor thought he could ignore it at first but he's not stupid; he knows you don't look like that when you talk to a simple friend. And he just _really_ doesn't like that he's not the one that makes her laugh. 

He feels like his stomach is twisting into knots and no matter how much he tries to convince himself that he reads too much into it he doesn't succeed. 

"Who's so much more interesting than your big brother and you completely ignore me?" He says and means to ask it playfully but his tone comes out sharper, his voice a bit growly.

It startles Loki and she turns her head to look at him with a slight frown. "What- _oh_ ," she chuckles and glances at the phone in her hand for a moment before returning her gaze to him. "Sorry." she smiles sheepishly and Thor can see her cheeks turning red. He knows it's partly from the alcohol; she's not used to drinking, so a couple of beers are enough to make her face flush but the color is deeper, like she was caught doing something _naughty_ and it makes the ugly feeling in Thor's stomach stronger.

"So? Who is it?" This time he's not even surprised when there's no playfulness in his voice; it's firm and leaves no room for doubt that his question needs to be answered.

"No one you need to worry about. Just Darcy," Loki replies easily and it sounds convincing but his sister has always been an excellent liar so it does nothing to soothe his worries. His displeasure must be showing on his face because Loki locks her phone and shuffles closer to him. "Come on, don't be mad, I'm sorry." 

Thor lets her settle right next to him, not able to fight his instinct to wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer. "I really missed you, you know," she mumbles and nuzzles his cheek with her own before placing a kiss on it. 

Her words and the little kiss are innocent and sweet but that doesn't mean that the warmth of her body against his own and her soft lips on his cheek don't send his blood running south to his groin, making his cock stir in his sweats. He's not even the least bit surprised at the reaction of his body; it's not the first time and it won't be the last one either. 

Having her in his arms is also enough to ease his anger; not that he's mad at her, no. Never at his little sister. He just would love to find the guy she's been talking to and make sure that he'll never even look at _his_ little sister again. He instinctively tightens the arm around her, not wanting to ever let her go, possessiveness almost overwhelming him. Still, his voice is much softer than before when he speaks. "I missed you, too, little one. So much," he says and kisses the top of her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, relishing the familiar smell of her coconut shampoo.

Loki lets out a pleased hum and snuggles even closer to him, placing her long legs on his lap, almost sitting on top of him. Thor revels in their proximity and holds her tight against his chest, his cock in a permanent half hard state.

Loki has finished her third, maybe fourth beer by the time they start the second movie, her pliant body leaning completely against him as she dozes off. The buzzing sound from her phone wakes her - it's been perfectly silent for the past hour, thankfully - and Loki reaches blindly for it from where she abandoned it earlier on the couch. 

Thor has already - kind of - convinced himself that it's fine. Everything is fine. His sister has friends, of course, and she texts them, that's what people - especially teenagers - do. But then Loki shifts in his hold to read the text, blocking completely the view of her phone from Thor, like she's hiding something, which obviously means that he was right and she lied to him. He curls his hand in a fist, blunt nails digging into the flesh of his palm in a failed attempt to calm himself.

It's his little sister, he has no right to feel _jealous_ , he knows that, but he just can't help it. 

Thankfully, Loki abandons her phone again after replying, resuming her position in his embrace. She smiles at him and presses a kiss on his neck, before letting her head rest against his shoulder. 

Her lips always feel so good against his skin and the only thing Thor can think is how they would taste or how they would look stretched wide around his cock. Unsurprisingly, it makes his dick twitch, almost fully hard now and for a moment he's worried that she might be able to feel it beneath her thigh that is thrown over his lap. He glances down at her and lets out a small relieved sigh when he sees that she has dozed off again. 

He relaxes and carefully slips his hand inside his boxers to readjust his hard cock so it's more comfortable in the constraints of his clothes. He looks down at his lap when he removes his hand, grimacing slightly at how obvious his bulge is. Not that Loki can see it; she is _sleeping_. 

Loki is sleeping and is literally pressed against him, one little move and his cock would brush against her thigh. Before he can stop himself he shifts his hips and gasps quietly when Loki's thigh touches his dick. Even through the clothes it feels really good and he can't help repeating it again, sighing contently at the little contact; it's more than he's ever allowed himself before and he wants to relish it for however long it'll last. 

Unfortunately, he barely has time to get used to this new sensation before Loki's phone starts buzzing again, with what seems to be a phone call this time. 

A _fucking_ phone call. 

Loki grunts softly as she wakes up and grabs her phone, silencing the call. Then she's getting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stretching her arms over her head, the movement making her t-shirt ride up, and Thor is unable to avert his gaze from her exposed stomach.

"I'm going to bed. I don't think I should've drunk so much beer," she mumbles, her voice sleepy and slurred. "Goodnight." She leans to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then she's leaving, grabbing her phone, of course, and heading to her room, her movements only a little uncoordinated.

"Goodnight, little one," Thor says, affection clear in his voice even as his blood boils inside him.

Now, without Loki on his side, darker and dangerous thoughts take over his mind before he can stop them, making him angrier.

He's sure Loki left him so she can return the phone call, apparently her big brother not being enough anymore. Only that she doesn't know that no one can take care of her like Thor could if she let him. There's no way someone could love her more than he does and it angers him that she has settled with less.

His little sister deserves the best and he knows that whoever the guy is he is not good enough for her.

Loki is precious and beautiful and smart and she can be the sweetest thing if you know how to handle her. She deserves to be spoiled and taken care of but no one else knows her as well as Thor does to give her what she wants, what she needs. 

He lets the movie continue and then end, even as he pays no attention to it, finishing yet another beer. He decides to go check on Loki once the movie is over; he just wants to make sure she's okay, he tells himself. It's not because he wants to check if she's still on the phone, talking or texting. 

He feels a bit dizzy when he gets up but other than that he's fine and he makes quietly his way to Loki's room. The door is half open and he can see her sleeping peacefully. She looks so soft and beautiful, like an angel. 

He feels his anger coming back full force, his hand tightening around the door knob, when he thinks that someone else might touch and ruin _his_ angel. 

No one would ever be able to give her what Thor can, _no one_. Thor is sure of that.

He barely thinks as he slips inside the room and closes the door behind him. He wants to touch her so bad, wants to feel her soft skin beneath his palms, wants to leave his marks on her, claim her as his own.

He settles on the edge of the bed beside her and carefully reaches for her calf that's not covered by the blanket that's spread over her. He runs his fingers over the smooth leg and smiles when she barely stirs. His hand travels higher almost of its own accord and he caresses her thigh that's soft and warm beneath his touch, exactly how he knew she'd be.

He continues until he reaches her shorts and pushes the blanket away, wanting to be able to see where he touches her. She's perfect, absolutely flawless, every inch of her body breathtaking and Thor knows that if someone has the right to ruin her - and put her back together - it should be him, no one else.

He climbs further into the bed and removes the blanket, exposing his sister's asleep figure completely and maneuvering her gently so she's on her back. He can't believe that someone can be _so_ gorgeous and this time he doesn't even try to fight his urge to touch her. He nudges her legs apart and runs his hands greedily up and down his thighs, kneading the flesh in his palms. 

But this won't do; right now, it's not enough. It's like his hands know what to do before his brain even gives the order and he hooks his fingers into the waistband of her shorts, pulling them all the way down, leaving Loki in her cute black panties, the sight only making Thor hungrier. He leans down and kisses her knee, slowly making his way to her inner thighs, and he can't help but bite gently on the soft flesh. Loki slightly twitches at that, but the beers seem to have affected her more than Thor thought because she's still fast asleep. 

He nuzzles his face between her legs and sighs contently when his nostrils fill with her distinctive sweet scent that's even heavier down here. He lowers himself even more, his shoulders keeping her legs open, and mouths at her cunt through the thin material of her panties, feeling her twitch against his mouth. He laps at her with the flat of his tongue before sucking gently on her clit, hearing her sigh softly in her sleep. She sounds so sweet and she tastes even sweeter and it makes Thor want _more_. Good thing he can just take it.

He takes off her panties and groans low in his throat when he sees her; shaved and looking incredibly smooth like the rest of her, her cunt a beautiful dark pink color, looking delicious and begging for attention. 

God, she's pretty _everywhere_.

He leans in again and swipes his tongue over her opening a few times before moving a bit higher to work on her clit with gentle little licks, feeling her throb against his tongue. He brings a hand to her pussy, letting his fingers play with her folds as he keeps teasing her clit. Loki lets out small sighs and hums in her sleep but other than that she lies calmly on the sheets and lets Thor do whatever he wishes.

When Thor tires of teasing her he uses his thumb and index finger to hold her folds open and licks between them. He grunts at the taste of his little sister and is delighted to find her so wet. 

Loki _wants_ that. Of course, she does. She knows how much Thor loves her, she'd trust him to take care of her.

"You taste so good, little one," he says quietly and keeps licking over her parted folds, dragging his tongue up to her clit and down again, pushing it inside her cunt and working his lips and jaw hungrily, feeling his beard getting soaked with her wetness. He'd love to spend hours right here, tasting her and making her come on his tongue again and again but unfortunately he doesn't have this luxury right now. He wants- _needs_ to feel her sweet, little cunt around his cock. 

He sits up and pulls his sweats and boxers down, just enough to free his hard cock. He slides two fingers inside his sister and works them in and out as he spits on his other palm and gives himself a few strokes, spreading the precum that has gathered on the head just from having his mouth at his little sister's cunt. 

Then he lines himself up with her entrance and nudges the tip against her folds that part beautifully to welcome him inside. Her inner walls grip the head of his cock firmly and Thor starts pushing in the delicious heat with gentle shallow thrusts. She's impossibly tight and Thor can tell that no one's had her like this before, the thought sending another wave of arousal down to his groin. It takes all his self control to not just thrust in but he'd hate to hurt her so he's patient, sighing in relief when her body finally gives way and he slides all the way inside. 

He always knew that no matter how many women he'd fuck, nothing could ever compare to this and he wasn't wrong. Loki fits around him so well, her virgin cunt deliciously tight around his thick cock, gripping him like she wants to keep him inside her forever. She's truly perfect for him, always meant to be his. 

Thor lowers himself on top of her, steadying himself on his elbows so he can nuzzle her hair and neck, inhaling her rich scent. Apart from the little whimpers that occasionally leave her mouth, she's been completely quiet and calm, like she knows that she can relax in Thor's arms. Thor wants to believe that she does know. 

He starts easing his cock in and out of her, his hips moving at a steady slow pace, keeping his movements gentle. He strokes her hair softly when she whimpers again, pressing a kiss on the frown between her eyebrows. 

"You feel so good... You're so perfect for me, little one. My Loki. My sweet angel. You're mine, aren't you, sister? Only I can make you feel like that," he whispers and relishes the little whine that he gets in return. "Yes, I know you love it, Lo, I know. Just lie there and let your big brother take care of you, sweetheart. I got you," he continues and then kisses his sister's soft lips, pressing gentle kisses to them, happy to be finally able to taste them.

He deepens his thrusts but doesn't pick up his pace, letting her feel every inch of his hard cock as he drags it in and out, as he continues making sweet love to his little sister's pliant body, wanting her to feel cherished and adored even in her sleep. He slips one hand under her t-shirt and bites back a groan when his brush over her hard little nipples. He kneads her breasts gently, smiling when she lets out a small sigh.

"I've been imagining this for so long, little one. Having you like that, making you mine, covering your beautiful skin with my marks before coming in your tight little cunt, marking you from the inside, too," he rasps and almost comes at the whine Loki makes. "Fuck, you'd like that, wouldn't you, angel? Me spilling my seed deep inside you, maybe even putting a baby in you, hm? Then you'd be mine forever. My sweet little sister, only for me." Years of longing find their way to his lips and the words keep escaping his mouth before he can stop them, not that he would try even if he could. 

He rocks his hips a bit more forcefully as he feels his orgasm approach, already knowing that he wouldn't be able to last long, overwhelmed by the sensation of being inside his sister for the first time. He removes his hand from under her t-shirt and brings it between them so he can reach for her clit, rubbing it with two fingers as he keeps fucking into her cunt. Barely a minute has passed when he feels her throb, her hole tightening around him as she comes, a beautiful gasping sound escaping her pretty lips and Thor wishes he could hear her like that over and over again.

"That's it, little one, that's it. My cock feels good inside you, hm? You love being so full and stretched around your brother's fat cock, sweetheart, don't you? Yeah, I know you do. My beautiful little sister. I love you so much." He keeps talking even if he knows he won't get any answer, wanting her to know how much this means to him.

His sister shifts beneath him and when he glances at her face, he finds half open green eyes looking at him in confusion. "Thor...?" 

His brain is too blurry with arousal to let him panic and he hushes her softly, stroking her hair to help her go back to sleep. "Shhh, everything is okay, Lo. Close your eyes, sweetheart, I got you," he whispers and she must be too dizzy both from alcohol and sleep because she nods absently and lets her eyelids flutter close, her breathing turning steady again and Thor continues thrusting into her like before.

Fuck, he can't believe he even had the luck to look at her gorgeous eyes while he was inside her. With this thought on his mind he quickly reaches his climax, his cock pulsing in the wet heat of his little sister's cunt and spilling deep inside her. He rests his head next to hers on her pillow as he pants for breath, holding himself up on shaky arms so he won't collapse on top of her. 

When he finally calms down he pulls away enough so he can kiss her forehead and then her lips. "That was perfect, little one. _You_ were perfect," he murmurs against her mouth and pecks her one last time before sitting up. He carefully pulls his cock out of her, bringing a hand to her opening and pushing with two fingers his cum and her slickness inside her body before any of it slips out and makes a mess. He leans in to place a small kiss on her belly and then over her clit before pulling her panties and shorts up, fixing his own clothes, as well, and getting up.

"Goodnight, my little angel," he whispers as he tucks her in her blanket, before heading out of her room. 

It's the first time in years that he goes to sleep feeling so satisfied, like he has finally had what he had been missing, which, he guesses, is exactly what happened, and he drifts off to sleep with a content smile on his face.

**

Thor feels a hand nudging his shoulder and he groans in his sleep. He's sure he still has a few more hours to sleep. Loki apparently disagrees.

"Thor. _Thor_! Move. Jesus, you're just one person and you barely fit in the fucking bed," she grumbles as she tries to make space for herself so she can lie down, too. 

Thor shifts a bit, just enough for Loki to slip inside the blanket and curl up next to him. He turns around so he's lying on his side, slowly cracking his eyes open and being greeted by the sight of his sister's face; she's so beautiful in the morning. Well, she always is. 

" _Thooor_ , my whole body aches. I didn't know four beers could do that. Why did you let me drink so much?" she whines and Thor hums absently before his mind catches up with everything; last night, his sister's pliant body beneath him, her sweet tight pussy around his cock. And apparently she doesn't remember anything.

"You're just not used to drinking. Plus, you're tiny, four beers are too many for you," he says in a teasing tone but right now he couldn't be more grateful for his sister's low alcohol tolerance. 

Loki punches him playfully on the shoulder, a pretty smile forming on her lips. "I'm not tiny. I'm normal, you're the one that's huge," she grumbles but shuffles closer to him so she can bury herself in his arms and against his chest. Thor just chuckles and welcomes her in his embrace, stroking soothingly her soft silky hair. 

The warmth of her body against his own makes images from last night flash through his eyes, making him feel a weird mix of guilt, satisfaction and arousal. As guilty as he feels, he can't bring himself to regret it. If someone deserves to have Loki for the first time, it's him. He couldn't just let some asshole ruin her because he wouldn't know what she needed or wouldn't care enough to try and make her feel good. No, that is how it was supposed to happen. 

He tightens his arms around her, engulfing her body with his own and she hums happily. This is exactly where she belongs, how can Thor ever let her go? It's impossible-

Her phone rings from where she left it on the nightstand and she reluctantly shifts out of his hold to look who it is.

"Shit, I forgot to call Darcy," she groans but doesn't pick it up. Instead, she returns where she was seconds before, safe in his embrace. "She was on a date yesterday and she hasn't shut up about it since last night," she grumbles and realization hits Thor; the texts last night- Loki wasn't lying after all. His little sister is still his and _only_ his. 

His precious little sister. He should probably feel even more guilt for doubting her and for everything else that followed last night but he can only smile at the knowledge that there's no one in Loki's life that threatens to take her away from him.

"What the fuck, Thor? What's so funny- why are you smiling like a fool? Are you even listening?"

"What- oh yeah, sorry," he mumbles, trying pointlessly to cover the stupid wide grin on his face. He just can't help it, Loki is still his sweet little angel. No one else's. "Fuck, Loki, I love you so much, little one. So much," he says and completely ignores Loki's confused expression as he wraps her in his arms, and squeezes her in his hold.

"Thor! I can't breathe, you idiot," Loki protests but she's laughing now, squirming playfully as if she wants to escape his hold but without putting any actual effort in it.

He loosens his arms but doesn't let her go and she relaxes against him, nuzzling his chest. 

"Are you sure you want to leave tomorrow?" She asks after a few moments of silence.

"I have to, little one." It's definitely not that he wants to, if he could he'd stay right where he is. Or at least take Loki with him. 

"Don't fucking make me wait five months to see you again," she grumbles but presses herself closer to him.

"Of course not, I promise I'll visit soon. And you can come visit me, too, you know, now that I'll be only one town away. Spend the weekend in my apartment or something. Could be fun," he suggests.

"Really?" She pulls away to look at him and she grins widely when he nods. "You can't take it back now, just so you know," she says like Thor would love anything else more than to have his sister all for himself for a whole weekend. Especially after knowing how it feels to be _really_ close to her, how amazing it is to be inside her, he never wants to stop touching her. Even if it is just for cuddles, like now. He just wants her to be his forever.

He hums and kisses her forehead before pulling her again in his arms and she comes willingly to him, her much smaller body fitting perfectly in his embrace like she was made to do so. 

**

The rest of the day passes far more quickly than Thor would like it to but at least he gets to spend it with Loki - except for the couple of hours that she disappears in her room to talk on the phone, but now he knows there's no reason to worry about that. After she's done with the phone call, though, she immediately comes back to him, curling up against him on the couch. 

She must have really missed him because she almost clings to him, purring softly at Thor's gentle touches. Thor can't deny that he loves having her so needy for his affection, so hungry for his touch after so many months. It reminds him back when Loki was a little kid and would do anything to get his attention. Not that it usually took much, Thor always felt captivated by his little sister. And, now, he knows that he's never staying away from her for so long 

Soon, it's Sunday afternoon and he has to leave and feels like he has already started to miss Loki. He hugs her tightly for goodbye and promises that he'll see her soon. She arches a delicate eyebrow at him, not looking very convinced but at the end she kisses him on the cheek sweetly before he heads to his car.

He knows that the days that will follow until he sees her again will pass torturously slow. He thought that having her one time, staking his claim on her and apparently being the first that has ever touched her so intimately would be enough but he feels anything but sated, his hunger growing stronger every passing second that he's not close to her, or inside her. 

And maybe next time he can share his desires with her, she can't _not_ want it, too; he remembers how wet she was around his cock and how pretty she whimpered while he was fucking her. 

One way or another, he knows that he will have her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😙😙❤️❤️

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mine Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098630) by [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender)




End file.
